


I love you

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [11]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Eliott asks Lucas about the piano piece he played to him that Friday





	I love you

According to their entourage, Eliott and Lucas were worse than horny rabbits. Always making out - or more - everywhere and anytime. Yann had stopped counting how many times he found them making out in a corner at parties and Arthur wasn't close to forget his scarring experience one week ago when he caught them exiting the school bathroom, Lucas wiping his mouth and Eliott zipping his pants up. 

''If you keep it up, you're gonna compete with Basile's no handwashing episode. This is  _disgusting_ ,'' Arthur had said, walking past them to go pee, trying not to think too much about what they did in there less than ten seconds ago.

After that, it was difficult to believe they could do casual nights but, they did.

Eliott sat behind his desk, working on his next drawing while Lucas was studying for his test on Eliott's bed, his textbooks were displayed on the entirety of the bed. Lucas's hair were a total mess from tugging at the roots in frustration whenever he couldn't get an answer right. Every time Eliott would glance over, he had to resist the envy to run his hands through the bird nest. 

''What was that piece you played to me when you first came over?'' Eliott asked without deposing his pencil down. 

He had been looking for that beautiful piano piece ever since Lucas played it to him that Friday but, never found it. Searching for a musical piece wasn't as easy as a regular song: there was no lyrics. 

''I love you.''

Eliott stifled a laugh, rolling his eyes fondly. ''I  _know_  that, mon amour.'' He switched his lead pencil for a marker, drawing over the grey lines. ''What's the name of the musical piece?''

''I love you,'' Lucas repeated. ''It's called 'I love you' by Riopy.''

The sound of a pencil being dropped echoed through the room, making Lucas look up from his books, eyes drifting to the desk where Eliott was seated, processing the new information. 

For lack of better words, he was  _speechless_. 

Slowly, Eliott shifted his gaze in direction of the bed, blue-gray irises searching for Lucas's. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. ''I...''

Lucas tore his eyes away from Eliott's, playing with a loose string at the hem of his tee shirt. ''My mom taught it to me when I was younger. Before the divorce. Before she...spiraled down. Piano was  _our_  thing, you know. We'd sit down together every nights and play for hours. Dad was  _so_  annoyed.'' Lucas laughed, shaking his head at the memories. ''When they divorced, Dad sold the piano. He said she was too mentally deranged to play and I felt very sad for her so, I vowed myself to  _never_  play again. I decided that if she couldn't play with me anymore, I would never play again.''

It was rare that Lucas talked about his mother. She ignited so much pain in him. Every time she text him an excerpt from the bible or say she prayed for him at church, his heart break. They used to be so close and now, she's so deep into her world that he can't have a conversation with her without it ending with one of them crying.

''I kept my promise until I played for you. I let my guard down that day; I sat on that bench and played for you. It was the first time I played since-'' Lucas held his breath, ''I wasn't sure if I could remember the song. That's why I tested the chords.''

Eliott chuckled, remembering how he thought Lucas couldn't play. Turned out he was a damn prodigee, fingers dancing so effortlessly over the black and white keys. 

Lucas wiggled his long yet slim fingers - perfect for pianists - and smiled down at himself. ''Once I started, it all flowed it and I couldn't stop and-  _fuck_ , it felt _so_  good to play again.''

Eliott's lips spread into a large grin, stars in his eyes. He rose from his chair and joined Lucas on the bed, pushing a couple textbooks aside, cupping Lucas's face and bringing their lips together, hard but filled with love. Eliott let the pad of his thumb caress Lucas's jawline as they kissed, melting into their embrace. 

He pulled away a few seconds later without detaching himself fully from Lucas, knees and forehead still touching. ''Do you have any idea what hearing you play piano did to me?'' Eliott asked, a soft whisper. ''I'm not a fan of classic music but, I was  _enamored_. Although it was the second time we talked, I wanted to sit down on that bench and kiss you right there and there. I almost rose from the couch, halfway into your piece, to do just that.''

''Why didn't you do it? I would've let you kiss me.''

''I know you would've,'' Eliott teased, playing with a piece of hair at the nape of Lucas's neck. 

Lucas leaned into his touch, biased. ''I would've let you do  _more_  than kissing.'' Lucas raised his eyebrows, leaving to interpretation.

Not wasting any more time, Eliott closed all of Lucas's textbooks, eliciting questions from the young boy. It was only 8pm, it wasn't time for bed. 

''Close the door.''

 _Oh_. 

Lucas didn't need to be told twice. He did as told and Eliott grabbed him by the waist, pulling him over the edge of the bed, helping him straddle his body, about to do exactly what they told himself they wouldn't do tonight. 

A moan left Lucas's lips as Eliott kissed his adam apple, sucking a bruise right there, knowing perfectly well that it will jump at people's eyes tomorrow. 

Later that night, as they laid in bed, cuddling and kissing softly, both spent and drowsy, Eliott made a confession of his own. 

''I fell in love with you  _that_ night. I know it was early and could've passed as creepy if I had told you but, I did. Hearing you play piano twisted things in me. From that moment on, my heart was yours.'' 

  Lucas said nothing in return, he simply squeezed Eliott tighter; it was  _his_  turn to be speechless. 


End file.
